


New Life, New Horizon

by Polyamoory



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace aime marco, Ace meet Roger, Ace rencontre roger, Aikainu?, Aizawa adopts mugiwara, Aizawa needs a hug, Alive Oboro Shirakumo, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Ancien numero 1, Asl ensemble, Asl loves tomura, Asl villains ?, Bakugo est oc, Bakugo est un peu potelé, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Bakusquad est dans la mugiwara family, Barbe blance est la aussi, Beaucoup de yaoi, Beaucoup de yuri, Bref trop de gens sont la, Bullied Katsuki Bakugo, Bully Izuku Midoriya, Chopper is so cute, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Donner moi des idee de personnages à ajouter, Dragon aime luffy, Dragon est toujours révolutionnaire, Du sexe aussi, Enji est gay refouler, Enji homophobic, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Bakugou Katsuki, Everyone Loves Monkey D. Luffy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Franky aime bien Hatsume, Franky et ussop sont des méchants sans le savoir, Garp a un mal de crane, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Sibling Dabi (My Hero Academia), Hatsume aussi, Hawks is Robin big bro, Hawks rejoint too, Hero Dabi (My Hero Academia), Hero Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Homophobic Mineta Minoru, Homophobic all might, Homophobic inko, Homophobic izuku, Homophobic mitsuki, Iida is a little shit, Il a des taches de rousseurs, Il est policier, Ils ont un background différents, Ils sont beaucoup mais ils s'aiment ous, Ils sont idiot mais amoureux, Izuku bashing, Izuku ne sera pas numero 1, Je ne l'aime pas désolé pas désolé, Je vais leur donner, Je veut que tout le monde soit heureux, Jirou est dans la bakusquad, Katsuki joint the mugiwara family, Kirishima Eijirou Has Two Moms, Kirishima have a Big brother, Law est ici, Les pirates vont boulverser le monde, Love, Luffy le sauve, Luffy n'aime pas izuku, M/M, Mais hetero sont la aussi, Mais il sera pardonner, Meet the Family, Meeting, Midoriya est mechant avec lui, Mihawk aussi, Momo bakusquad, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Nami aime les mandarine, Nami love money, Nemuri have a sister, Nezu love chopper like a son, Not izuku friendly, Ou un autre mugiwara, Perona est la, Plein de gens sont la, Polyamorous Bakusquad, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Robin needs a hug, Roger est un hero, Sanji aime sa famille, Sanji is a Todoroki, Sanji va le frapper, Shanks est un hero aussi, Shinsho est bakusquad, Shinsho est un sucre, Shirahosi?, Shoto est dans bakusquad, Shoto is gay, Shoto joint the mugiwara family, Shoto need a hug, Shy Bakugou Katsuki, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalker Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Bakugo, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Tomura too, Toshinori is a little shit, Tout est différent, Tout les mugiwara méritent de l'amour, Touya too, Touya va bien, Trans uraraka - Freeform, Uraraka is a little shit, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, dekusquad bashing, homophobic mineta, idk idk, je vais inventer de oc un peu op comme méchant, peut etre, retrouvaille, à voir
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyamoory/pseuds/Polyamoory
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand les Mugiwara se reincarne dans MHA ? Bien sur ils changent le cour de l'histoire mais en plus ils semble qu'ils ne soit pas seul et que cela est un bon moyen d'agrandir la déjà grande famille des Mugiwara !
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Bakugou Masaru, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Des infos sur qui est qui . Ce n'est pas du spoil car tout sera dit dans les premiers chap ! C'est plus pour me faire un mémo à moi même mais sa peut aussi vous être utiles ^^

Aussi c'est moi qui décide les ships . Parfois jvous demanderai mais principalement c'est moi qui decide qui est en couples avec qui pas la peine de m'agresser . Je sais que ce genre de fic est très recherché, les fic crossover qui ne s'arrête pas en plein milieu et que donc la plupart des lecteurs ne sauront pas pour le faite qu'il y ai des couples qu'ils n'aiment pas mais moi je les aimes. Ainsi je les inclus ! Bien sur tout le monde ne sera pas en couple !

Dragon mène une organisation ( pour plus d'informations voir chapitre 05. P)

Sanji est un Todoroki - Faux Jumeaux de Shoto ( voir chap 01.)

Luffy est le fils de Dragon il est juste un peu stupide du coup la famille de Ace et Sabo l'ont adopter ( voir chap 05.)

Franky super vilain sans parent pationer par la mécanique il s'en sort grace à sa dans la rue et malheureusement ne trouve pas d'autres moyen que d'utiliser ses connaissances à mauvaise essians pour survivre.

Robin est comme Hawks vendu au gouvernement et sur entraîner

Ussop super vilain . Il na pas de famille et a trouver Franky .il la suivit

Chopper est comme Nezu, il a été victime d'expérience et a eu la capacité de parler et marcher comme un homme mais il s'était réincarner en renne

Brook suis franky et Ussop

Zoro enfants de Mihawk et Shanks ( voir chap 03. )

Ace et Sabo sont les gosses jumeaux de Roger et Rouge réincarner ( voir chap 04. )

Roger et Rouge marier . Roger est l'ancien numéro 1 avant All Might

WhiteBeard super Hero on dit qu'il a adopter tout les enfants qu'il a sauver . Super héros rivalisant avec All Might . Il est atteint du cancer [ Ouais c triste j'hésite à ne pas le faire car jlaime trop et je veux pas qu'il meurt ;-;]

Tout les commandant de Barbe Blanche ( avec tatch et sans Ace ) sont ses enfants adopter

Law adopter par Corazon . Un policier.

Corazon policier

Mihawk et Shanks sont les parents de Zoro et deux super héros internationaux ( voir chap 04.)

Hancock, Sandersonia,Mariegold son les petites soeurs de Nemuri ( l'héroïne +18 )

Nami vit avec sa mère ( Bellmere policière ) et sa soeur ( voir chap 02.)

Smoker est un héros et son fils , Coby et sa fille Tashigi veulent l'être aussi

J'ajouterai des personnages surment mais pour le moment il n'y a que eu . Cela ne suiva absolument pas l'histoire original bien sur il y aura quelque similitudes mais je vais changer l'histoire comme je le veux donc les personnages de mha surtout les méchants seront hors de caractère et beaucoup plus softy !

Aussi _**dite moi**_ si il y a un personnage que vous voulez voir inclut ! Je peux pas deviner qui vous voulez voir alors dite le moi ! Et essayer damport1un contexte aussi ! ( genre ou il est apparu et ce qu'il fait et veut faire )

Ex : Aikainu est policier et il cherche encore dans ce monde à tuer La famille de Roger car il ne lui pardonne pas ses pêché mais en plusil veux tuer les Mugiwara car leir capitaine et le 2eme roi des pirates .

( c'est juste un exemple mais si ça vous plait je vais l'inclure. Ou alors faire de Aikanu un enfant qui va a UA ce serait amusant à voir il serait un peu le Kacchan des Mugiwara )


	2. "yes, no, maybe, i don't know..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On commence avec Sanji ! Découvrons sa vie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savez qu'elle est la chanson iconic qui sert de titre ?

**[ O M N I S C I E N T ]**

All Blue ...  
Mourir apres avoir réalisé son plus grand rêve au côté des personne qu'il j'aime le plus ...  
Il n'a surment aucun regret...  
Peut être celui de ne pas avoir fait l'éffort de s'entendre avec tête de mousse . Mais après tout il ne le reverrai surment jamais . Parfois il se demande s'il est le seul à être revenue dans ce monde ou s'il trouvera ses amis car ils doit avouer que ne pas être avec eux est beaucoup plus pesant qu'il n'aurait pus le croire .

  
Mais pour le moment sont problème se portait sur sa famille . Avant il était dans une famille parfaite ou il était le seul à ne pas l'être ici tout les enfants son des erreurs sauf sont petit frère jumeau.

Si le père de Rei n'était pas Blond alors Enji aurait tout de suite dit que celle ci l'avait tromper car sanji était blond et ne ressemblait à aucun des autres enfants Todoroki . Il était blond vu de l'extérieur mais sous ses cheveux à la surprise de tout le monde c'était rouge et blanc tout comme Shoto . Ce qui signifie qu'il avait 3 couleur de cheveux différents.

Sanji avait vite compris le principe de ce monde . Pour une raison quelconque il avait toujours sa force d'en temps et ses attaques n'avais pas faibli. Il cuisinait toujours aussi bien aussi . Alors la première chose qu'il s'est dit quand il a eu enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait était qu'il ne devait montrer aucun signe prouvant qu'il avait un alter . Il aurait aimer que Shoto suive cette exemple mais il ne l'a pas fait beaucoup trop fière de son double alter pour le cacher .

C'est elors que Sanji à eu beaucoup plus de responsabilités qu'il ne pensait en avoir . Devoir protéger son frère des abus déguiser en entraînement sans jamais utilisé de glace ou de feu pour ne pas subir le même sort . Contrairement à Shoto il était résistant. Il pouvait facilement prendre les coups du héros car contrairement à ce qu'il pensait les coups d'Endeavor était beaucoup moins puissant qu'un seul coup de poing de Nami à son plus grand étonnements. Il semblerait que les normes de force soit complètement différente de celle de leur ancien monde .

Alors Sanji à juste tout supporter...

Quand sa mère s'en est prit à Shoto à cause de la pression qu'elle subissait il s'est interposé et à aussi était brûler au front cachant tout cela avec sa frange.

Quand son père était violent avec sa mère il s'est interposée sans jamais utiliser son alter .

Quand Shoto était au bord de l'effondrement il sinterposait aussi .

Quand Fuyumi ne supportait plus de devoir faire toute les taches ménagères sous prétexte que c'était ce pour quoi une femme était faite il a absolument tout fait .

Quand Touya ne supportait plus les cours de UA à cause de la pressions sociale Sanji à tout fait pour que son grand frère se sente mieux à la maison.

Quand sa mère à été interné il s'est rendu compte que ses effrot n'avait pas payé . Encore une fois il avait perdu une mère qu'il n'avait pas su protéger correctement.

Il a à plusieurs reprises voulut partir mais ici ses frères et soeur etaient impuissant sans lui .

Cette fois il n'allait pas fuir .

Son grand frère Touya à fuit.

Son autre grand frère Natsuo est juste devenue comme son père alors qu'il disait ne jamais devenir comme lui . Remplis d'orgueil et de colère.

Sa seule soeur est devenue l'ombre d'elle même faisant tout passer avant elle . Avant ses besoin, sa santé et ses études.

Et son petit frère avait juste perdu tout sorte d'émotions bien que Sanji essaie de les ravivé autant qu'il peut .

Il avait prévu de devenir cuisiner. Le meilleur qui soit mais il ne pouvait pas laissé Shoto seul à UA .

Il serait constamment sous la pression de leur père et de sa propre personne. Sanji devait être la pour eviter que Shoto ne face quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter .

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait la en se moment . Il avait 15 ans et il avait appris que Shoto allait être recommander à Yuei .

Alors il se tenait la . Devant son paternelle .

_" Recommande moi à Yuei . "_

_" Surment pas . Tu es une honte et un échec. Seul Shoto mérite de pouvoir y aller . Tu es surment le pire de tous car tu n'as même pas d'Alter . Comment compte tu arrivés à quoi que ce soit ? "_

_" Si tu ne me recommande pas je passerait l'examen d'entrer. "_

_" Tu mourras écraser par un robot avant même le début de l'examen. Tu n'as aucun potentiel. Tu es un echec aujourd'hui et tu le sera toujours peut importe se que tu fais . Ne t'interpose pas dans l'avenir de ma seul réussite. S'il echoue tu en seras fautif. "_

_" Alors je n'échourait pas . Je deviendrait un héros puissant et connus non pas pour toi ni même pour te prouver quoi que soit mais juste pour te faire chier . Un garçon sans alter va entrer à Yuei, massacrer tout les petit candidats et ressortir parmit les meilleurs, sans aucun alter . "_

Enji se contenta de rire face au affirmation de son fils .

_" Rit tant que tu peux . Bientôt tu devra bien te rendre compte que je suis meilleur que toi . Et si pour cela je soit faire un sorte que Sho echoue, tu peut être sur qu'il echouera . "_

Avec ça Sanji sortie du bureau . Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Shoto .

_" Sho ? "_

_" Hum ? "_

_" J'ai prit ma décision. Je deviendrai cuisinier plus tard . Pour l'instant je vais m'inscrire à Yuei . "_


	3. "...can you repeat the question ?... "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au tour de Nami ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notre adorable Nami arrive !

_" Il manque 300¥ ! Qui espère tu avoir comme ça hein !? Donne moi mon puyain d'argent ou je t'électrocute ! "_

_" Elle va se calmer la gonzesse ? T'as aucun preuve de ce que tu avances . Tu insinue juste que je t'ai ar- AAAAH ! "_

Un éclair est rapidement passer sur le garçon. Avec un hate sans nom il lança l'argent à la fille rousse avant de s'enfuir.

_" Tu n'es même pas digne de pouvoir manger une de nos mandarine cultivée avec amour ! Ne reviens pas ! "_

_" Nami ! Qu'es ce qu'on a dit sur l'agression de la clientèle ? "_

_" Je n'ai qgresser personne Maman ! Il n'a pas payer correctement ! Déjà que nous ne sommes pas riches ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre de l'argent. "_

_" Dit plutôt que tu es avide d'argent "_

_" Nojiko ! "_

_" Oh aller ! La journée est bientôt fini . Rentrons ! Nous avons une diner à préparer ! "_

Il y a presque 16 ans maintenant Nami est revenue à la vie . Et sans grande surprise c'est avec Nojiko et Bellmere quelle s'est retrouver immédiatement.

Quand elle a finalement pris contience de tout ça elle a pleurer pendant des heures sans interruption à quelle point elle était heureuse et désolé, criant ses joie et ses peines .

Elle était heureuse d'être revenue . D'être à nouveau avec sa famille mais ... son autre famille lui manque aussi énormément. Elle n'avait aucun signe qu'il était la danscemonde avec elle mais elle voulait y croire . Tout vomme elle lutait pour la justice dans leur ancien monde ici Bellmere était policière ce qui était équivalent à la marine .

Ce monde était beaucoup mieux . Bien que la justice n'y soit absolument pas parfaite Nami savais qu'ici ses gens lutait réellement pour tout faire changer tout comme son capitaine avait fait changer leur monde avant .

Nami avait eu l'alter de controle météorologiques . Elle était heureuse d'avoir toujours ses capacités de combats bien qu'elle doivent continuellement s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre de bases . Pour être sur depouvoir protégée sa famille .

Elle vendait des mandarine sans se soucier du reste . Sa vie était parfaite bien qu'un peut vide . Elle avait se sentiment de vide en elle . Elle avait besoin d'aventure. De ce battre, de crier après Luffy, de voir Robin rire sans se soucier du fiate que tout cela soit dangeureux, de voir Brook et Chopper mettre leur propre vie en jeux pour pecher le capitaine, de voir Sanji tourbillonner autour d'elle lui apportant une part de gâteau, d'entendre Franky crier " supeeeeeer " à longueur de temps, d'entendre Ussop raconter des mensonges et que Zoro l'appelle " sorcière " à cause du faite qu'elle augmente continuellement sa dette - qu'il n'a toujours pas payer - . Elle avait besoin de revoir son equipage mais elle refuse de quitter sa famille . Pas alors qu'elle peut les protéger, etre heureuse avec eux sans avoir a se soucier du reste .

Nami ne voulait pas être un de ses héros stupide de la télé. Peut être plus tard deviendrait t-elle justicière ou policière mais surment pas heros ...

Jusqu'à ce que...

_" SANJI !? QU'ES CE QU'IL FOUT À LA TÉLÉ !? "_

_" Tu connais le fils des Todoroki, Nami ? "_

_" C...c'est mon ... enfin un amis ... un ... ma famille... il est mon nakama ... mais je ne comprend pas... il est dit ici qu'il compte entrer à Yuei sans recommandations. "_

_" Ça veut dire sans que son père ne demande à Yuei de le prendre. "_

Nami soupira . Si Sanji se rendait la bas elle pouvait être sur que tout le monde irait ... elle eu soudain envie de le frapper ...

_" Nami tu veux que je t'y inscrive ? "_

_" Quoi !? Surment pas ! Sa coute un bras ! Je refuse de tue paie pour sa ! "_

_" Je paie pour le bonheur de ma fille alors sa ira . Je vois bien que t'es amis te manque . Si payer cette école t'aide à aller mieux alors je payerait ne t'inquiète pas pour sa ! "_

_" Maman..."_

_" Allez ! Fêtons sa ! Notre petite Nami va devenir une veritable héroïne ! "_

_" ....Ouais ....Faisons une fête ! "_

Nami avait plus envie de pleurer que de faire la fête mais pas de pleurer de tristesse mais bien de joie .

Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre Sanji regarda le ciel .

_" J'espérais de tout coeur vous revoir bientôt "_


	4. "...you are not the boss of me now "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihawk et Shanks ont de la chance non ?

_" Aah ! "_

_" Woow ! Tu gemis comme une- "_

_" Ose finir cette phrase et- gnh... et je te jure que je divorce Shanks "_

Shanks ressentit une vive douleur sur sa main que Mihawk tenait et serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mihawk était sur le point d'accoucher. Ouais c'est plutôt bizarre dit comme cela mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai . Le héros international Oeil de Faucons ( ;-; ) était enceinte et sur le point de donner vie à un petit garçon . Autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sa .

Il perdit connaissance quand on lui annonça que le bébé était née.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur Shanks tenait l'enfant dans ses bras .

_" Tu es réveillé ! Regarde sa ! C'est pas genial ! T'as accoucher de Zoro ! "_

_" Q...quoi ? "_

_" Le premier compagnon de Lu et aussi celui qui t'as depasser tu sais, ancienne élève blablabla . "_

_" Zoro ..."_

Mihawk regarda le bébé au cheveux vert qui n'avait clairement pas continence de sson environnement souriant juste en voyant Shanks faire des grimace ridicule pour qu'il ne pleure pas . Mais Zoro étant Zoro il avait soif . Shanks avait reçu des infirmières du lait fait spécialement pour les nouveaux née au cas ou Mihawk ne voudrait pas alleter. Alors il prit la bouteille et la donna au bébé qui buttout d'une traite réclamant encire et toujours plus de lait .

_" Zoror était déjà un grand buveur . Si en plus il prend sur toi il faudra que je mette l'alcool sous clé très rapidement. "_

_" J'aurai enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ma passion de la boisson ! Tu peux pas me retirer sa ! "_

_" Tu veux parier ? "_

C'est dans cette environnement que le petit Zoro est devenue grand . C'est à 5 ans qu'il commence finalement à se souvenir de sa vie passer et au depit de Shanks qu'il arrête de l'appeler Papa pour opter pour Alcoolique Roux se qui a le dont de faire rire Mihawk.

Zoro à aussi développé un alter . Alors qu'il pensait ne pas en avoir il à hériter de celui de ses pères. Mihawk à un l'alter appeler " Maîtrise d'arme " il peut manier du premier coup n'importe quelle arme sans même avoir besoin d'entraînement mais son arme favorite reste l'épée geant lui rappelant celle qu'il maniait avant . Quant à Shanks il n'a pas d'alter et a vrai dire personne ne le sais . Il utilise juste le Haki et il semblerait que celui de Zoro à été renforcer.

En bref il maniait toujours trois épée bien qu'il soit moins allaise avec les nouvelles épée. Il passe ses journées à s'entraîner avec Mihawk sous les encouragements d'un Shank bourré le trois quart du temps . Il a même fini par ce demander comment une tel pompette avait pus devenir un super héros.

Zoro de 7 ans se tenait sur le canapé posant des questions à son " dad " .

_" Comment êtes vous arrivez exactement ? "_

_" On était un peu perdu au début. Contrairement à toi qui est née nous sommes juste arrivé comme ça sans réel explications . Nous sommes arrivés dans une maison . Il y avait moi, Shanks, un certain amiral Smoker_ _, Corazon le frère de Mingo et à notre putain de surprise nous sommes arrivés dans la maison de ...Roger ... et sa femme Rouge ..."_

_" Serieux ? Le roi des pirates est la aussi ? "_

_" Ouaip . D'ailleurs il semblait que sa femme était enceinte. Je suppose que le jeune Portgas D Ace va renaître aussi . C'est ce qui m'a fait remarquer que nous n'arrivons pas en fonction se quand nous sommes mort vu que le fils de Roger est mort bien avant nous . Mais en bref c'est ça. Roger nous a expliqué tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce monde . Il a prit Shanks comme apprentis héros sortie de nul part c'est comme ça qu'il s'est lancé sur cette voix et je m'ennuyais alors j'ai suivit . Nous avons appris que Barbe Blanche était aussi dans ce monde et il semblait ne pas avoir d'enfant avec lui mais jene doute pas que certain membre de son equipages notam4les commandant ce retrouve avec lui plus tard . Après il manque encore à savoir si des gens comme Big mom ou Barbe Noir sont ici aussi ou pire encore Kaido et son equipage . Il n'hésiterons pas à foutre la merde ici tout en sachant que dans ce monde utiliser ses pouvoirs en publique est interdit même juste pour de l'autodéfense ce qui est ridicule ..."_

_" C'est vrai mais c'est le seul moyen qu'à le gouvernement. De ce que je sais avant personne n'avait de pouvoir ici . Il se pourrait que ce soit juste le futur ou les fruits du démon on muter pour devenir ses choses que tout le monde appelle Alter . Les gens n'ont pas su comment le contenir alors il ont interdit à tout le monde de les utiliser . Mais cela reste stupide . Tu peux simplement aller en prison pour avoir voulut sauver ta peau . Si un héros ne viens pas te sauver pour toi alors ru n'as simplement pas le droit de te defendre . C'est la choses la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu . Pourune fois que les gens ont des moyen de défense ils ont interdiction de le faire. C'est idiot . "_

_" Exact . Devenir un héros était le seul moyen de m'assurer de ne pas risquer la prison quand je me battrait pour sauver ma peau si j'en ai besoin et j'en ai beaucoup eu besoin . "_

Aujourd'hui Zoro 15 ans était assis devant la télé . Il envisageait les possibilités de ce rendre dans le lycée Yuei . Après tout si être un héros était le seul loyen de ne pas être réprimander pour l'utilisation de son alter il devrait le faire non ?

Puis il vit soudainement Ero-Cook passé au chaîne d'information.

_" Alors il est le fils de l'actuel numéro 2... si ero-cook va dans ce lycée j'y vais aussi . Je serait meilleur que lui . Je suis prêt à parier que les autres vont aussi y aller ..."_

Zori en a parler à ses pères . Ils ont voulut le recommandé mais si l'idiot de cuisiner pouvait entrer sans les recommandations de son daron il pourrait aussi . Après tout il est mieux que Sanji .


	5. "crazy crazy rainbow stars"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace est la et il n'est pas seul ~

_"C'est quand même bizarre non?"_

_" De quoi ? "_

_"Je n'ai eu qu'un seul enfant qui était Ace et pourtant ici j'en ai 1 autres qui en plus est son jumeau!"_

_"Tu sais je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement Ace comme celui de notre ancien monde. C'est un autre enfant qu'on a nommé comme lui. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour que l'autre s 'appelle Sabo. "_

_"Je te jure que je ne me souviens même pas avoir demander ça. J'aurai préféré Jean. Ouais c'est pas mal."_

_«Restons sur Sabo ...»_

Rouge roula des yeux alors qu'elle donnait à manger au deux bébés en face d'elle assise dans des chaises hautes.

Ace 3 ans à commencer doucement à ce souvenir de quelques truc tel que son enfance.

Quand il a eu 6 ans il s'est finalement souvenue de tout. Et Sabo aussi. Disons simplement que c'était pas la meilleure des journées.

_"Ace s'il te plaît descendre de cette table ..."_

_"DÉGAGE OU JE VAIS TE TUER! PRONONCE MÊME PAS MON NOM CONNARD! VA CREVER!"_

_"Ace calme toi! C'est pas le même Roger qu'avant tout va bien!"_

_"T'es de son côté!? Sale traître! Sabo j'te déteste!"_

_"Ace! Arrête_ _! Lache ça!"_

Ace attrapa une tasse qu'il lança directement sur l'ancien Roi des Pirates.

Rouge ne savait plus comment le gerer. Ça faisait presque 4 heures qu'il était sur cette table criant comme un animal et balançant des objets qui se brissait sur le sol. Ce serait un miracle s'il restait encore une tasse intacte à la fin de la journée.

Elle n'était pas intervenue pensant que ce serait à Roger de régler sa mais Roger n'avais pas d'autorité sur cet enfant bien qu'il soit de lui et il était insensible au Haki que son père utilisé - surment du au faite que son père ne l'utilisait pas vraiment car il avait peur que cela blesse le garçon - mais en bref leur belle maison était devenue un bordel sans nom.

Sabo essayait aussi de résonner Ace sans succès. Et à sa grande surprise le garçon de 6 ans était bien trop énergétique pour son âge et très fort ayant presque reussi à soulever le canapé pour le lancer aussi sur Roger.

Finalement Rouge commença à en avoir marre. Elle recevrait des amies dans peut de temps et n'avait absolument aucune envie qu'elles se retrouvent au milieu du bordel sans nom qu'était devenu sa maison.

Elle s'avança et pris une grande inspiration.

_"TOUT LE MONDE CE TAIT MAINTENANT!"_

Le silence s'en suivit. Elke n'avais même pas utiliser de Haki ...

_"Ace ce n'est pas bien! Ne casse pas le mobilier il coute chère et nous avons besoin pour les inviter! Maintenant tu descend de cette table!"_

_«Rouge-»_

_"Roger je ne veut pas t'entendre! Tu te tais! Je vais nettoyer tout ce bordel vous allez à l'étage regler ça dans le calme! Si j'entends un bruit! Un seul petit bruits je vous jure que vous étripes tout les deux! Sabo tu reste avec moi. "_

Les deux garçons au cheveux corbeau se sont diriger vers l'étage dans un silence de morgue.

_"Sabo chéris peut tu me dire pourquoi Ace déteste autant Roger? Tu as grandit avec lui dans l'autre monde non?"_

_"Et bah ... Les gens lui ont toujours dit que si Roger avait un fils il le torturerais et le brulerait jusqu'à ce qu'il leur demande pardon d'être née ... il a grandit en entendant tout le monde autour lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas exister ou vivre et à vrai dire il était d'accord avec ça. Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Luffy. Même moi je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire comprendre que sa vie en valait le coup mais Luffy si. Il a finalement pus passé à autre chose en rejoignant l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, en trouvant une véritable famille mais il a toujours garder de la haine contre Pap-Roger pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu jeune. "_

_"... Maintenant je regrette de ne va avoir été la ..."_

_"Vous savez il ne vous déteste pas. Au contraire même! Il vous adore du au fait que vous aviez donné votre vie pour la sienne et il n'hésite pas à vous rendre le rendre. C'est d'ailleurs en cette honneur qu ' il a prit votre nom. "_

_"Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça bien que celq me désole un peut de voir comment il considère son père. En attendant qu'ils essaient de mieux s'entendre tu veux bien m'aider à ranger?"_

_«Bien sur madame Portgas!_

_«Appelle moi maman»_

Pendant ce temps à l'étage Ace s'était enfermer dans sa chambre et Roger se tenait pitoyablement de l'autre côté de la porte marmonnant doucement.

_"Je suis désolé"_


	6. "you can call me monster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant c'est Luffy ~

Des problèmes il en avait en ce moment et il en a toujours eu .

Son problème numéro 1 était qu'il était perdu .

Il marchait dans la rue alors que le soleil n'était même pas levé. Il avait soif d'aventure. Il se souvient juste qu'il était avec son père, puis son gramps merdique puis il s'est enfuis. Tout ce qu'il savait était que son père menait une résistance même ici luttant contre le gouvernement . Bien qu'il soit moins corrompu que celui de leur monde . Il luttait contre le système de justice idiot et aléatoire qui d'après lui avait été jouer au dès. Il trouvait le système de héros complètement nul et au vus du pourcentage de criminalité élever il avait putain de raison . Garp avait essayé de garder Dragon cette fois ci mais ce gamins était plus têtue qu'autre choses . À 7 ans à peine il planifiait déjà toute sorte de choses pour disparaître dans la nature sans que Garp ne le retrouve mais malheureusement pour lui son père était déterminé et il ne pouvait pas le quitter jusqu'à ses 19 ans . ( majorite Japonaise je crois ) en attendant il planifiait à l'avance toute ses attaques futur espérant retrouver les révolutionnaires plus tard . Il était à présent connus comme l'homme le plus recherché du monde non pas pour ses crimes mais pour sa capacité à être un meilleur héro que les vrai héros . Il démentes des affaires criminelle en a peine quelques heures la ou les héros et la police n'arrive même pas à mettre la main sur des informations . Il est connus comme Dragon et personne ne sais qu'il est affilié au héros de la police Garp .

Le gouvernement le recherche pour pouvoir faire un traiter avec lui qu'ils puissent signer un accord de paix et s'entraider mais il semblerait que Dragon ne veuille pas s'associer avec eux travaillant uniquement avec son groupe - que Sabo hésite à rejoindre - .

Tout comme Dragon, Luffy est apparus un jour - le 5 mai - dans les bras de son père sans explication. Il a tenter d'en prendre soins . Après tout ce serait pas vraiment dangereux mais Luffy était un danger à lui tout seul arrivant presque à faire raté des missions qui avait pris des mois entier de préparation ! Dragon ne pouvait pas le gerer . Ce gosses était un problème. Bien qu'il ne le détestait pas et le trouvait adorable - le gatait un peu bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais - mais il avait vite compris qu'il pouvait pas s'en occuper. Il a tout de suite penser à Garp . Mais étant intelligent il ne lui à pas accordé légalement la garde de l'enfant. Mais il vit chez Garp . Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il fugue à minuit . Un exploie que Dragon n'avait pas reussi mais que Luffy avait fait sans même s'en rendre compte .

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé marchant dans la ville à tâtons dans les ténèbres alors que le soleil n'était même pas lever .

Soudainement quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col et le menaça. Luffy utilisa juste le Haki et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il avait maintenant faim ... il marchait toujours plus puis le soleil a fini par ce lever .

Avait t-il trop marcher ?

Maintenant il rêvait de pouvoir avoir Sanji avec lui pour lui faire à manger ...

En plus il fait froid ...

Il détestait vraiment le matin.

Luffy marcha doucement jusqu'à finalement se cogner dans une grande Dame avec de long cheveux rouge fraise ( c'est comme sa qu'il sont décrits quand je cherche mais d'après moi c'est plus orange clair ou rouge/orange) . Elle se baissa à son niveau .

_" Hé mon garçon que fait tu tout seul ici ? "_

_" Je part à l'aventure ! Mais j'ai faim... et je suis fatiguer..."_

Rouge plaignait le pauvre garçon seul dans la fraîcheur du matin . Elle était sensé venir rapidement acheter quelque petit truc pour l'anniversaire de ses jumeaux avant leur réveille et elle rentra finalement avec Luffy somnolent dans ses bras .

Elle ramenait chez elle le meilleur de tout les cadeaux sans même le savoir .

Quand elle passa la porte elle déposa le petit Luffy au sol . Il regarda distraitement. Un nouvelle endroit à explorer !

Il entendit des bruits de pas venir des escalier et un garçon avec des cheveux blond est arrivé juste en face .

_" Mam- "_

Sabo s'arrêta net .

Luffy aussi .

Ace arriva derrière son frère. Il allait se plaindre en lui criant d'avancer avant de voir le garçon en face . Au pied de sa mère.

Il semblerait que les destin les ai réuni une fois de plus .

Luffy n'était plus un pleurnichard car Ace n'aimais pas ça mais sur le coup il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes alors qu'il courait vers ses frères.

_" ACE ! SABO ! "_

il les à serré dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait . Il se refusait à les perdre . Pas encore. Pas cette fois . Plus jamais .

En un seul instant tout c'était envolé. Le monde leur importait peu . Ils s'étaient reunis et ne de lâcherai plus .

Rouge sourit doucement .

C'était un beau début d'année.


	7. " It's alway a suprise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plait lisez les nouvelle balise en haut ~

Disons simplement que Dragon était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui n'était pas son père pour s'occuper de son fils . Il avait volontier accorder à la famille Portgas / Gol D la garde de Luffy mais il gardait quand même plusieurs droit sur l'enfant étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper pour cause de " travaille " .

En cause Garp avait quand même le droit d'aller voir Luffy car après tout il est """"ami"""" avec Roger et Rouge . Même si Sabo et Ace étaient contre toute interaction avec l'ancien Marine leur parents ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreilles .

Luffy Ace et Sabo aimaient beaucoup ce balader dans la ville cherchant un peu d'aventure. Ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment d'amis car ils étaient déjà plutôt connus comme des enfants bruyant et turbulant . Les autres parents les évitaient beaucoup et éloignant leur enfant. Personnes ne connaisait leur parents car être les enfants d'ancien pro héros ne serait pas facile et ils ne voulaient pas de popularité superficiel.

Jusqu'à ce jour .

Luffy avait trouvé ce garçon au cheveux bleu sale presque blanc assis dans un bac à sable tout seul . Les autres enfants l'evitait clairement.

Luffy s'est bien sur tout de suite proposer à jouer avec lui . Il s'est fait son première ami dans ce nouveau monde .

Shimura Tenko .

Et très rapidement Ace et Sabo sont devenue ses amis aussi . Ils avaient décider que contrairement à leur ancienne vie ils essairaient d'avoir une enfance plus ou moins normal ou ils se feraient des amis . Ce n'était pas gagner mais ils avait déjà Shimura avec eux !  
Les quatre garçons jouait énormément ensemble a toute sorte de choses . Tenko n'a jamais utiliser son alter et Sabo en avait conclut qu'il n'en avait pas . Tenko avait beaucoup de problèmes. Sabo n'était pas médecin mais il était très bon pour les analyses. Tenko était mal nourri maltraitée et surtout très instable mentalement il passaut son temps a ce gratter la nuque . Sabo lui appliquait toujours de la pommade qui faisait cicatricé et empêchait les démangeaisons.

Tenko se grattait toujours continuellement . Luffy détestait partager sa nourriture mais il détestait encore plus que ses nakamas aillent mal alors il ramenait toujours de quoi manger à Tenko . Ils lui ont rapidement apprit à ce battre avec ses points et une pipe en métal.

Le garçon semblait beacoup mieux que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrer. Ses yeux rouge qui était terne et sans vie avait finalement trouver quelque chose de réconfortant auquel il voulait s'accrocher. Ils l'ont tous considéré comme un frère appart duquel ils ont prit soins ensemble .

Puis un jour Luffy a eut un mauvis présentement. En plein milieu de la nuit il a réveillé ses frères. Ils sont tous sortie courant vers le parc ou ils jouait avec Tenko . Bien sur qu'il n'y était pas il était tard mais une choses les attira . Une immense masse de poussière s'envolant dans le ciel . Ils ont courut dans cette direction et sobt arrivé devant une maison ravagé et complètement détruite. Tenko était assis au milieu de tout sa . Il sourait .

_" TENKO ! "_

Ace sauta par dessus une petit barrière et courut vers le jeune garçon. Tenko reprit doucement ses esprits.

_" NON ! N'APPROCHE PAS ! Je veux pas te tuer aussi ..."_

Ace ne s'arrêta pas . Il prit son frère dans ses bras . Tenko paniqua. Il ne voulait pas désintégré Ace ! Il ne voulait pas !

Mais Ace ne partait pas . Pourtant ses vêtements se désintégration bel et bien . Tenko remarqua que les partie du corpsd'Ace qu'il touchait était couverte d'une substance argenté sombre .

_" Tout va bien maintenant ok ? "_

En élevant Luffy, Ace avait souvent du le réconforter il s'y connaisait maintenant.

_" Que s'est t-il passé ? "_

Sabo regarda le désastre autour de lui . Tout était retourné.

_" Pardon... C'est ma faute... j....je les ait tuer ... J'ai fait sa... pardon...pardon..."_

_" Quoi ..? "_

_" Papa... il était encore méchant et... et puis c'est venu comme sa ... je le contrôlait pas je le jure ! Ils se sont désintégré et... pardon... jeles ait tous tuer ... je suis tellement désolé...."_

Les trois frères ont regardé Shimura pleurer avant qu'ils ne le serrent tous dans leurs bras .

Soudainement une masse noire est apparut sous eux . Ils sont alors tombé .Luffy à tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose en vint.

Ils ont atteris sur le sol .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ LES MÉCHANTS ARRIVENT ! Toute la suite de l'histoire ce forme ici ! Voulez vous un gentil tomura ou un mechant tomura ? Cela changera toute l'histoire ]


	8. " It's alway a suprise"

Disons simplement que Dragon était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui n'était pas son père pour s'occuper de son fils . Il avait volontier accorder à la famille Portgas / Gol D la garde de Luffy mais il gardait quand même plusieurs droit sur l'enfant étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper pour cause de " travaille " .

En cause Garp avait quand même le droit d'aller voir Luffy car après tout il est """"ami"""" avec Roger et Rouge . Même si Sabo et Ace étaient contre toute interaction avec l'ancien Marine leur parents ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreilles .

Luffy Ace et Sabo aimaient beaucoup ce balader dans la ville cherchant un peu d'aventure. Ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment d'amis car ils étaient déjà plutôt connus comme des enfants bruyant et turbulant . Les autres parents les évitaient beaucoup et éloignant leur enfant. Personnes ne connaisait leur parents car être les enfants d'ancien pro héros ne serait pas facile et ils ne voulaient pas de popularité superficiel.

Jusqu'à ce jour .

Luffy avait trouvé ce garçon au cheveux bleu sale presque blanc assis dans un bac à sable tout seul . Les autres enfants l'evitait clairement.

Luffy s'est bien sur tout de suite proposer à jouer avec lui . Il s'est fait son première ami dans ce nouveau monde .

Shimura Tenko .

Et très rapidement Ace et Sabo sont devenue ses amis aussi . Ils avaient décider que contrairement à leur ancienne vie ils essairaient d'avoir une enfance plus ou moins normal ou ils se feraient des amis . Ce n'était pas gagner mais ils avait déjà Shimura avec eux !  
Les quatre garçons jouait énormément ensemble a toute sorte de choses . Tenko n'a jamais utiliser son alter et Sabo en avait conclut qu'il n'en avait pas . Tenko avait beaucoup de problèmes. Sabo n'était pas médecin mais il était très bon pour les analyses. Tenko était mal nourri maltraitée et surtout très instable mentalement il passaut son temps a ce gratter la nuque . Sabo lui appliquait toujours de la pommade qui faisait cicatricé et empêchait les démangeaisons.

Tenko se grattait toujours continuellement . Luffy détestait partager sa nourriture mais il détestait encore plus que ses nakamas aillent mal alors il ramenait toujours de quoi manger à Tenko . Ils lui ont rapidement apprit à ce battre avec ses points et une pipe en métal.

Le garçon semblait beacoup mieux que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrer. Ses yeux rouge qui était terne et sans vie avait finalement trouver quelque chose de réconfortant auquel il voulait s'accrocher. Ils l'ont tous considéré comme un frère appart duquel ils ont prit soins ensemble .

Puis un jour Luffy a eut un mauvis présentement. En plein milieu de la nuit il a réveillé ses frères. Ils sont tous sortie courant vers le parc ou ils jouait avec Tenko . Bien sur qu'il n'y était pas il était tard mais une choses les attira . Une immense masse de poussière s'envolant dans le ciel . Ils ont courut dans cette direction et sobt arrivé devant une maison ravagé et complètement détruite. Tenko était assis au milieu de tout sa . Il sourait .

_" TENKO ! "_

Ace sauta par dessus une petit barrière et courut vers le jeune garçon. Tenko reprit doucement ses esprits.

_" NON ! N'APPROCHE PAS ! Je veux pas te tuer aussi ..."_

Ace ne s'arrêta pas . Il prit son frère dans ses bras . Tenko paniqua. Il ne voulait pas désintégré Ace ! Il ne voulait pas !

Mais Ace ne partait pas . Pourtant ses vêtements se désintégration bel et bien . Tenko remarqua que les partie du corpsd'Ace qu'il touchait était couverte d'une substance argenté sombre .

_" Tout va bien maintenant ok ? "_

En élevant Luffy, Ace avait souvent du le réconforter il s'y connaisait maintenant.

_" Que s'est t-il passé ? "_

Sabo regarda le désastre autour de lui . Tout était retourné.

_" Pardon... C'est ma faute... j....je les ait tuer ... J'ai fait sa... pardon...pardon..."_

_" Quoi ..? "_

_" Papa... il était encore méchant et... et puis c'est venu comme sa ... je le contrôlait pas je le jure ! Ils se sont désintégré et... pardon... jeles ait tous tuer ... je suis tellement désolé...."_

Les trois frères ont regardé Shimura pleurer avant qu'ils ne le serrent tous dans leurs bras .

Soudainement une masse noire est apparut sous eux . Ils sont alors tombé .Luffy à tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose en vint.

Ils ont atteris sur le sol .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LES MÉCHANTS ARRIVENT


	9. " everyday it's my birthday "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre bonus ! Si vous n'aimez pas le spoil ne lisez pas sa parle de la ie de sanji de zoro mais aussi d'autres perso j'en ferai surment beaucoup des bonus comme ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Hola je tiens a précisé que au fur et a mesure de mes envie des personnage vont appraitre parce que j'ai eu des idées dessus voila ne lisez pas les drabble si vous ne voulez pas de spoil ]

[ ʟᴀ ᴠɪᴇ ᴅᴇ ᴢᴏʀᴏ ]

Zoro était un bébé turbulent. Toujours à bouger dans tout les sens et a s'amuser avec tout . Il essayait toujours de boir le bouteille d'alcool que Shanks laissait trainer -ce qui lui a valut plusieurs fois de ce faire frapper par son maris- mais en vain car Mihawks l'en empêchait toujours. 

Rapidement Zoro à appris a marcher et jouait avec des batons qui sont très vite devenue des couteau et quand il a eu 3 ans il a eu...

" Une soeur ? "

" Ouais ton Pops est enceinte ! "

" à qui la faute ? "

" Comment on va l'appeler ? "

" Perona . "

" Perona ? " demandairent Zoro et Shanks surpris ne la connaissant pas .

" Ouais . Perona . Je vous expliquerait plus tard mais je suis sur que c'est elle . "

Bien sur Mihawks avait raison alors Zoro à eu une soeur . À 6 ans ayant récupère presque tout ses souvenir il se souvenait presque clairement de qui était Perona . La voir en temps que bébé était étrange mais si sont maître - à present père - avait pus le faire pour lui il pouvait le faire pour Perona . 

Baby Perona n'a jamais aimer son père Shanks préférant nettement Zoro et Mihawks mais elle a bien du s'habituer à Shanks comme son père. Quand elle a eu 5 ans elle s'est un jour réveillé avec certain souvenir et fut surprise de ce reveiller dans les bras de l'infâme pirate au cheveux roux . Elle sauta immédiatement et courut loin du dit pirate en tremblant ce demandant ce qu'elle fouttait dans ses bras . Elle se souvint lors qu'hier à peine elle l'appelait Papa . Puis elle réalisa finalement . 

Ça avait été une période difficile pour tout le monde surtout Shanks qui était habituer à tenir la petite fille dans ses bras - a présente elle flotte dans la maison et envoie ses stupide fantome et sa peluche après Shanks s'il l'approche trop a son goût - . Toute la petite famille à su s'habituer à en être une . Apprensre ensemble, s'aimer et vivre tout les autres drama de famille de ce style . Il en était une après tout .

" Mihawks ? "

" Mmmh ? "

" Si tu tombe à nouveau enceinte ... pense tu pouvoir donner naissance à Buggy ? "

" J'aimerai ne pas faire de cauchemar alors tait toi . "

[ ʟᴀ ᴠɪᴇ ᴅᴇ sᴀɴᴊɪ ]

Quand Sanji a retrouver ses souvenirs il était devant sa mère brûlant son frère et immédiatement il s'est interposée. Il n'a pas hurler il a juste tout pris dans la face et s'est jurer de proteger son frein à présent. 

Shoto, Fuyumi et Natsuo était ses priorités. Il était le plus fort d'entre eux alors il devait les protéger peut importe le prix et avant tout retrouver Touya car il savait au fond de lui que son grand frère n'était pas mort .

Touya était un frère adorable et gentil qui avait été traiter de la pire des manière c'est une chance qu'il est durer tout ce temps mais il a finut par craquer et partir - s'enfuir - . D'après Sanji s'il n'avait pas retrouver ses souvenirs il aurait craquer lui aussi et serait devenu fou . Son visage bruler cacher derrière sa frange Sanji avançait dans la vie . 

Toujours loin des caméras cacher derrière son frère prodige qu'il protégeait de tout . Il se souvient encore de ce jour ou Shoto était venue le voir pour la première fois de son plein gré après un entraînement. 

Il entendit toquer a sa porte et l'ouvrit doucement en baillant . Son frère se tenait la les larmes aux yeux un oreiller fermement tenue dans ses bras . Sanji ne prit même pas la peine de lui parler il l'emmena juste dans son lit et le serra dans ses bras toute la nuit . Cela était devenue une sorte de réconfort quotidien ppur eux . Tandis que Sanji cherchait des preuves de la survie de Touya il cherchait aussi le meilleur moyen de tout faire perdre a son père. Il avait vite compris que la plupart des héros ou des policiers n'aideraient pas . 

Ils avaient tous trop peur que si tout cela soit faux ils perdent tout ce qu'il avaient c'est vrai que se poser au tribunal face au n°2 n'était un fantasme ppur personne alors Sanji compris vite qu'il devrait tout faire seul . 

Il allait devenir un héros sans Alter que son père le veuille ou non . 

[ ʟᴀ ᴠɪᴇ ᴅᴇ ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴ ]

Dragon avait toujours été un enfant au delà de l'intelligence standard. Considérer comme un surdoué par tout ses professeurs il avait pour ambition d'entrer dans la police comme son père mais ça c'était avant de récupérer ses souvenir à l'âge de 6 ans . 

Son père était connu comme un héros bien qu'il ne soit qu'un Policier car Garp avait la particularité de ne pas avoir d'Alter mais de pouvoir battre très facilement n'importe quelle personne ayant un alter . Tout le monde pensait que c'était justement ça son alter mais il a bien été prouver qu'il n'en avait pas il utilisait juste la force brute . 

Garp estimait que la force moyene de ce monde était égale à celle d'un enfant dans le leur ce qui signifiait que n'importe qui de leur monde revenant dans celui ci serait plus fort que la norme avec ou sans alter . Dragon le savait aussi et là utiliser à son avantage. 

Il battait tout les records dans les domaine de l'intelligence et de la force . Il aait rapidement était connus comme un veritable prodige. L'Alter de Dragon était lié à ses emotions sa rage provoquait des tempêtes sa joie amenait le soleil, sa tristesse la pluie . C'est la raison pour laquelle il était toujours si stoïque. 

Quand il a créé son organisation personne ne savait comment y entrer sauf les révolutionnaires eux même c'est comme ça qu'il les a retrouvé. 

Il a revus celle qu'il considère comme sa fille adoptive Koala bien en vie et brillante comme le soleil . Elle avait hériter d'un Alter de modelage . Elle pouvait modeler n'importe quelle matière sauf le corps humain. 

Dragon était content se la compter a nouveau parmis ses rangs . Il ne manquait plus que Sabo . Grace à son père il avait reçu une lettre du garçon lui annonçant ses plans. Bien sur il serait toujours dévouer à l'armée mais il avait demander une sorte de congé dans laquelle il aimerait vovre une vie quelque peu normal pendant un temps avant de rejoindre l'armée révolutionnaire. Dragon avait été d'accord après tout ce monde n'était pas difficile à gerer . 

Bien qu'il soit connu surtout au Japon Dragon tout comme avant exerçait ses force dans le monde entier aidant tout le monde autant qu'il le pouvait . 

La personne qu'il détestait le plus était Endeavor . Il ne fallait pas être devint pour deviner que derrière les rideau tout allait mal dans sa famille et rien que le comportement arrogant du héros rappelait à Dragon pourquoi il aurait toujours la 2eme place . Mais il semble qu'il soit le seul a ce poser des questions sur les conditions de vie de la famille Todoroki . 

Tout a prit un sens différent quand il a vu annoncer partout la mort de Touya le plus âgé des Todoroki et que ce même jour Koala est rentrer en portant un garçon plus âgé sur son dos en mauvaise état . Sa peaux brûler a plusieurs degré sa mâchoire totalement foiré a peine capable de respirer . 

Dragon à alors rencontrer Touya Todoroki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnage ajouter des l'histoire :
> 
> Perona soeur de Zoro
> 
> Crocodile [ Secret ~ ]
> 
> Buggy [¿ encore a voir ?]
> 
> Doflamingo [ Secret ~~~]
> 
> Vivi [?]
> 
> Shirahoshi [?] Si elle vien elle sera soit en 3eme annee avec Big 3 soit une super héroïne nommée Shy [ Référence au manga Shy sur ls super héros que je vous conseille ! ]
> 
> Koala [ Elle vient d'un orphelinat ou Jinbei la élever avant de partir pour devenir revolutionnaire ]
> 
> Jinbei [ Orphelin s'occupe de Koala avant d'aller trouver Barbe Blanche ]
> 
> César [ Méchant ~ ]
> 
> Avez vous des idées de personnages à ajouter ?


	10. "i will be your ..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On revient voir sanji !

Dire que la vie était dure pour Sanji serait un euphémisme. Depuis que Touya est parti c'est horrible...

Sanji ce souvient encore de la nuit ou la maison a brûlé. Il se souvient clairement de ce que Touya lui a dit ce soir la .

_" Sanji ! Il faut que tu sorte ! "_

_" La sortie es ici ou va tu !? "_

_" Je dois... je dois partir . "_

_" Quoi ..?"_

_" Je suis désolé mais... je ne vais pas supporter de rester à la maison . Il faut que je parte et pour ça il faut que Papa me pense mort "_

_" Putain ! Tu te rend vompte de la merde que tu raconte !? Comment vont faire Shoto, Fuyumi et Natsuo ?! "_

_" Ils t'ont toi . Tu as toujours été un meilleur frère que moi même si tu es encore jeune . Tu es une bonne personne Sanji . Ne laisse pas les autres te pourri, ne laisse pas papa faire de toi une machine . J'ai besoin que tu les protège. Je suis lâche, je ne peux pas le faire moi même. J'ai besoin de toi "_

_Sanji savait que pleurer ne servait à rien . Mais il le fot quand même._

_" Sanji, prend soins des autre pour moi . Je compte sur toi, surtout ne change jamais gamin . "_

Avec ça Touya l'avait pousser hors de la maison que les flammes allaient bientôt emporter et il a disparu étant déclaré mort car seul sa mâchoire à été retrouver. D'après la police sont corps à été reduit en cendres mais Sanji sait que Touya a fuit. Il a sentit son frère s'éloigner mais bien vivant .

Sanji se souvient de ce jour comme étant le moment fatidique ou tout a réellement basculé dans sa famille.

Tout est devenue beaucoup plus tendu depuis ce jour la .

Sanji s'est fixé comme objectif de tous les protéger. Protèger ses frères et soeurs car si avant il était le plus inutile de Vinsmoke ici il est surment le plus fort des Todoroki .

Si il devait donner juste une note positive à ce monde c'était la culture culinaire. Grâce à la richesse de sa famille il avait toujours pus manger des plat de tout les horizons . Il rêve de faire un tour du monde ou il pourrait apprendre sur place à cuisiner les spécialités locales. Son rêve serait a présent de savoir cuisiner tout les plats de ce nouveau monde. La viande de Sea King était délicieuse il est vrai mais les viande trouvable dans ce monde était d'une qualité bien meilleur et à un prix plus raisonnable étant donné que le monde était pas en crise et a la recherche de toujours plus d'argent.

Ici l'économie semblait plutôt bien ce porter . Sanji avait étudier ce monde en long en large et en travers . Il était au courant de beaucoup de choses. Ici aussi les pays du tiers monde était délaissé ou exploter et l'histoire n'était pas très belle . Les guerres mondiales semblait être horrible surtout les images rapporter qu'il avait pus trouver sur le net .

Sanji se disait juste que ce monde était semblable au sien sauf que dans le sien tout le monde était contient des dangers même les plus petits alors qu'ici les gens préfère ne parler de rien et tout cacher sous le tapis jusqu'à jour ou la bosse va commencer à ce voir .

Sanji les trouve lâche mais il n'y peut rien . A son échelle tout ce qu'il pzut faire c'est devenir un héros et reprendre la richesse de son père. Il en fera bien meilleur usage que lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à manger pour tout le monde - oui même son père car personne ne merite de mourir de faim - son dit père l'a appeler à s'entraîner.

Sanji détestait les entraînements. Son père forçait toujours Shoto et lui a ce battre et comme Sanji refusait de blesser Shoto alors il ne pouvait que perdre. Il pouvait aussi le maîtriser ou l'assomer mais il saia que son père se posera des questions sur la façon dont il est capable de tel exploit.

Sans vraiment y penser il se dirigea juste vers la salle d'entraînement ou son frère jumeaux était déjà.

Shoto affichait un visage peiné car il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir frapper la seul personne qui lui montre un peu de soutien dans cette maison - Fuyumi étant partie a la hâte dès qu'elle a put sans vraiment en parler a quelqu'un et Natsuo vivant dans les dortoir de son lycée - .

Sanji lui sourit juste pour le rassurer . Sanji n'a jamais vraiment eu mal . Simuler une boiterie était facile sous les yeux de sa famille même ceux de son père. Les coups de Shoto ne pouvait pas lui faire mal tout en prenant en compte qu'il freinait toujours ses coups avant we toucher Sanji .

Sanji s'en ennuyait presque.

_" Battez vous "_

Sanji sourit . Il savait que son père ne faisait pas cette entraînement pour rien . C'était un teste. Ou plutôt une façon de lui prouver qu'il ne pourra jamais aller a UA sans alter .

Alors juste une fois Sanji à decider de lui montrer le contraire . Bien sûr sans faire de mal à Shoto .

Il avança d'un pas assurer vers son jumeau. Immédiatement Shoto l'attaqua. D'habitude Sanji laissait le poing l'atteindre et simulait la douleur mais la il esquiva et donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de son frère.

Sans faire de mal était peu être une fausse promesse ..

Avec ça Shoto trébucha mais se ratrappa . La main sur le ventre il afficha une expression choquer

_" C-comment es ce que tu as fait ça ? "_

_" Fait quoi ? "_

_" C- "_

_" Ça suffit . Shoto sort . Je vais entrziner ton frère. "_

_" Q-quoi ? Mais je peux encore me battre et - "_

_" Shoto sa ira . Va te reposer . "_

Shoto se souvient toute les fois où son frère lui a dit sa et ou il est revêe avec des bleus. Bien sue jamais il n'est entendu le moindre crit Sanji était quand même blesser en sortant .

Mais il sorti quand même laissant les deux ensemble .

_" A quoi joues tu exactement ? "_

_" Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles . En-dea-vor ."_

Immédiatement Enji attaqua avec son feu . Bruler un peu ce gamin insolent de lui ferait pas de mal . Mais au lieu d'entendre des cris d'agonie qu'il avait tant souhaiter - car Sanji n'a jamais crier a leurs entraînement car il refusait de lui donner cette satisfaction - il entendit un rire .

Puis il reçu un coup de pieds sur le tête qui le força à tomber a terre .

_" Que fais tu Endeavor ? Tu as trouvé une pièce par terre ? "_

Le rire de l'enfant de 15 ans retentit énervant encore plus son père.

Endeahor se releva et Sanji eu un mauvais présentement. Il se souvenait que c'était ce visage quEnji avait afficher avant d'attraper Touya et de lui bruler la gorges le jour de l'incident.

Sanji refusait que quoi que ce soit arrive a son corps . Il n'avait aucune confirmation de si sont équipage était la aussi mais si c'était le cas et qu'ils venaient a se croiser il sait qu'ils feraient la peaux à Endeavor pour ça- pas qu'il soit contre mais il voulait le faire lui même - bien sur s'ils demanderaient ils ne leur cacherai rien mais il préfère qu'ils ne s'en mêle pas .

C'était lui contre Endeawhore .

Son père a faillit l'attraper mais Sanji esquiva et le frappa dans le ventre beaucoup plus fort qu'avec Shoto .

_" Ça c'est pour 'Yumi-Chéris ! "_

Il enchaîna avec un coup au visage .

_" Ça c'est pour Maman ! "_

Il frappa les cotes de l'homme.

_" Ça c'est pour Touya ! "_

Inconsciemment il laissa sortir sa haine envers l'homme.

_" Celui là est pour Natsu ! "_

Il avait surment utiliser trop de force . Cela serait surment suspect. Il allait surment mettre l'homme hors service pendant quelque jour mais sa en valait la peine .

_" Et ça, c'est pour tout ce que t'as fait à Shoto ! "_

Sanji utilisa sa " Jambe à la diable " sans vraiment le vouloir et comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il réprimant les flammes dans son pieds elles sont sortie en grand quantité plus folle et plus chaude que celle de son père l'envoyant directement dans le mur .

Malgré sa Sanji devait bien avouer qu'il était coriace. Un marine normal serait évanouie .

_" Toi ..."_

Une centaine de question entrait dans la tête du héros pro . Des centains de questions sur cette enfant qu'était Sanji, le rejtter et le paria sans alter venait t-il vraiment de le battre ? C'était impossible. Et pourtant Sanji se tenait bien la le pieds en l'air. Heureusement pour lui son père n'avais pas remarquer les flammes de son pieds tout a l'heure les confondant sûrement avec les sienne .

Sanji sourit .

" Je suis prêt pour UA "


	11. "...backfire"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvaille commence ❤

Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue ppur aller acheter de quoi faire le dinner Sanji est tomber sur une choses qu'il n'aime pas.

Si Sanji a bien une choses qu'il déteste plus que son père c'est la maltraitance envers la jante féminine alors bien sur quand il a vu cette fille se faire frapper dans la rue il a courut pour intervenir et c'est en se rapprochant qu'il la sentit . 

Ce n'était pas une simple fille, c'était-

" JAMBE À LA DIABLE ! "

Sanji n'a pas hésité une seul seconde a frapper de toute ses forces sur cet homme qui agressait sa famille .

L'homme tomba à terre, assomer.

" Tu vas bien, Robin ? "

Dire qu'elle était surprise serait un euphémisme. Elle était tellement concentrer sur le membre de la commision qui la grondait qu'elle n'avait pas sentit Sanji venir .

Robin n'avais accès à aucune information sur le monde extérieur sauf quand elle sortait quelques rare fois ou quand Hawks lui apportait quelque nouvelle alors bien sur la grande nouvelle sur le fils sans alter des Todoroki lui était passé sous le nez .

Elle senti les larmes couler de ses grand yeux gris bleuté . Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de pleurer ou d'exposer de trop fort sentiments sauf dans de grave cas mais la, revoir sa famille ou du moins un membre de sa famille était la meilleur choses lui étant arrivé dans cettz nouvelle vie . 

Sa voix craquer de fille de 15 ans s'éleva haut dans les air quand elle courut pour enlacé le cuisinier qui lui rendit son câlin lui aussi heureux de revoir la fille .

" S-SANJI ! "

Elle sanglota le visage presser dans le cou du garçon. 

" S-sanji ... v-vous êtes la ! J'étais tellement seule ! J'avais tellement peur ! Mais vous êtes la ! Vous êtes tous la ! "

" Bien sur Robin-Chan . On est une famille non ? On ta promis qu'on ne t'abbandonerai jamais, désolé d'avoir mit du temps "

Bien sur Robin avait eu Hawks pour l'aider dans cette vie mais sa vrai famille lui manquait . Malheureusement pour elle sa mère n'était pas revenue ici avec elle . Ses parents de ce monde la détestait et l'on donner à la Commision des héros . 

Sa seule phobie est alors devenue réalité. 

Elle était seule .

Sa famille n'était pas avec elle .

Le sunny n'était pas la.

Les contes stupide d'Ussop n'était pas la pour les endormir .

Les cris inutiles de Franky n'animait plus ses soiree lecture

Les critiques constructive de Nami n'était pas la quand elle lisait

Les cris de joie du capitaine était absent quand elle apprenait de nouvelle choses

Les rire stupide de Chopper n'était pas la quand elle se blessait

Les Sunday de Sanji accompagné de ses doux compliment n'égaillait plus ses journées 

Les chanson de Brook ne rythmait plus ses après - midi 

Les doux ronflement de Zoro et le tintement des bouteilles se cognant ensemble ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles

Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi vide et impuissante que sans sa famille ..

Mais tout allait bien maintenant. 

Elle les avait avec elle . 

Sanji savait que Robin en avait beaucoup souffert . Même plus que beaucoup. 

Tout le monde dans l'équipage avait déjà vécu un abandon ou une perte qui les a laisser et les a fait murir et c'est une choses qui les lie tous . 

Ils avaient tous peur de l'abandon. Si certain le gère et le cache mieux que d'autre alors il est sur que Robin en fait partie . 

Il savait qu'elle pourrait sombrer dans n'importe quoi si elle n'avait plus rien et il ne laisserait pas cela arriver . 

Sanji ne pouvait qu'esperer que les autres ne soit pas seul en voyant l'état de Robin . Sourtout pas Luffy . Il était celui qui le supporterai le moins . 

" Robin-Chan ? "

" O-oui ...? "

" Rentrons à la maison . "

" Avec plaisir... Sanji "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que c'est cours mais j'ai rien d'autre à écrire la dessus c'est juste parfait comme ça ! Non il ne sont pas en couple c'est plus frère et soeur niveau relation entre eux ~ J'aime Robin et elle merite tout l'amour du monde ~
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimez ( Jai faillit verser une larmes mdr )


End file.
